This invention relates to “Over The Air” (OTA) delivery of content and services to a user of a vehicle, and more particularly, the generating and delivering a wrap package of cards, including custom content and/or services, in response to a vehicle diagnostic system triggered event.
The “Internet of Things” refers to the network of physical objects or “things”, embedded with electronics, software, sensors and network connectivity, that enables these objects to collect and exchange data. Since each “thing” is uniquely identifiable, it can be sense, inter-operate, and be remotely controlled over the Internet. As a result, the Internet of Things creates wide opportunities for interaction between the physical world and computer-based systems, resulting in the delivery of improved performance, services and efficiency.
Not long ago, after a consumer leased or purchased a vehicle, there was very little contact with the manufacturer. More recently, however, the Internet of Things has begun to change this paradigm. Onboard diagnostic systems, and the ability for vehicles to connect to the Internet, has transformed modern vehicles into an object or “thing” among the Internet of Things. A “connected” car turns the vehicle into a hub for an entire ecosystem of connected services that offers vehicle owners and drivers a wealth of services and benefits, including enhanced safety, security and richer driver/passenger experiences. In addition, from the manufacturer's perspective, a connected vehicle helps establish and maintain a long-term relationship with the customer and possibly an ongoing revenue stream over the life of the vehicle.
Subscription-based services, such as Onstar offered by General Motors, is one example of services offered to vehicle owners over communication networks. Services like Onstar provide a rich array of functionality, including hands free dialing, turn-by-turn navigation, stolen vehicle tracking, and remote diagnostic services. In addition, services like Onstar provide safety and security. In the event of an accident for example, an Onstar representative will attempt to contact the occupants of the vehicle and/or automatically contact emergency medical services.
Many new vehicles today now include mobile hotspot capabilities, providing both drivers and passengers with the ability to stay connected to the Internet while on the road. With hotspot capabilities, the occupants of vehicles can connect their laptops, smartphones and tablets to the Internet via their vehicle. As a result, occupants can surf the Internet, access social media, steam music and other content from services such as Pandora, access email and messaging accounts, watch movies, etc., all of which enhance the driving and/or passenger experience.
Vehicles as “things” in the Internet of Things also help vehicle manufacturers distribute vehicle software updates OTA. For example, vehicle software system will very often require updates to correct glitches and other problems. Before OTA software upgrades were possible, recall notices requiring owners to bring their vehicles to a local dealership were often required. Software upgrades were therefore typically very costly for manufacturers and a nuisance for vehicle owners. Now with OTA capabilities, the embedded software systems and other fixes can be inexpensively updated and addressed without the vehicle ever having to visit a local dealership.
The aforementioned services and features offered by vehicles connected to the Internet of Things no doubt provides drivers and passengers with improved safety and security and enhanced driving and passenger experiences. In addition, vehicle manufacturers also have the ability to contact and deliver services to their customers on an ongoing basis, again saving money, and enhancing the ownership experience. As beneficial as these experiences and services are, however, they are limited. In most cases, OTA interaction between the manufacturer and the vehicle is with the onboard diagnostic system, not directly with the drivers and/or passengers. Consequently, there is often little opportunity for direct human interaction when communication is taking place with the onboard diagnostic system. On the other hand, with subscription based services like Onstar, live human communication may take place. This communication, however, is typically limited to only voice media. Other types of multi-media communications, such as images, photos, and/or video, is not possible with this type of subscription based service. Also since the communication is live only, vehicle drivers and/or passengers cannot conveniently save the content for later review.
Consequently, a more user friendly, interactive, multi-media system and method for delivering media content, services and application functionality to vehicle drivers and passengers is therefore needed.